Concidencias
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Levi, el gran abogado, sufre tras la encomienda de ayudar a unos chicos de preparatoria que, por hacer una broma, provocan un accidente. [BL, AU, Smut]
1. El caso

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia se desarrolla en un contexto diferente al original de SNK, se toman los mismos personajes en diferentes situaciones.

.

* * *

- Tienes que calmarte un poco, Levi… Si sigues así no podrás enfrentar el caso – Le dijo amablemente su novia.

- No necesito calmarme, ¡estoy calmado! – Respondió enérgicamente el abogado – Me molesta que me hayan asignado el caso de esos estúpidos mocosos, si ellos quieren molestar a su maestro ¿por qué son tan idiotas y no se protegen bien el culo? – Refunfuñó jalándose el cabello - ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto? Me gradué como el primero de la clase, siempre he sido dedicado a mi trabajo, ¿y qué me dan? ¡Un montón de babosos que en vez de estudiar se la pasan haciendo bromitas! – Dijo encolerizado completamente.

Hanji, viéndolo con compasión, lo tomó por los hombros y le dio un abrazo.

- Está bien, no será el último caso que tengas, trabajo es trabajo. Puedes terminarlo pronto y olvidarte de ello – Le sonrió amablemente.

- Sí, ya sé que es trabajo… Lo tengo que hacer aunque no me guste – Respondió resignado.

Le correspondió el abrazo a la bióloga y se besaron tiernamente.

- ¿Cuándo vas a ver a los chicos? – Preguntó después de comprobar que Levi estaba calmado.

- Mañana, a las 12 del día. Tengo que verlos después de que las nenitas salgan de clase – Respondió un poco cansado

- Que bien, tienes tiempo para revisar con calma el expediente – Dijo caminando hacia la cocina para preparar la comida.

- No tengo que revisarlo con calma – Dijo Levi levantándose del sillón para seguirla – Es muy simple: Cuatro tontos de preparatoria le hicieron una broma a su maestro de matemáticas, engrasaron la entrada de su casa y esperaron a que saliera para verlo resbalarse, pero pusieron demasiado aceite, patinó unos metros y terminó golpeándose la cabeza en la banqueta, dos de ellos se acercaron para ver qué le había pasado y el maestro supo en seguida que ellos habían sido los culpables. El maestro no aceptó disculpas y los demandó por delincuentes – Calló unos instantes y lanzó un leve suspiro – Y ahora yo, el gran abogado, debo salvarles el trasero a esos niños para que no les vaya tan mal –

- Vaya, y ¿cuáles son sus nombres? Quizá sean conocidos míos, me he relacionado con muchos chicos gracias a los proyectos de reforestación de las escuelas – Preguntó intrigada.

- No recuerdo bien… Era algo así como Jean, creo que Eren, otro era Co… Connie, y otro sonaba como un reno… ¡Reiner! – Se sintió feliz de poder recordarlos.

- Eren y Reiner… Me suenan conocidos, creo que trabajé alguna vez con ellos – Dijo en forma pensativa - Todo saldrá bien, ya verás que se puede resolver el asunto – Lo confortó Hanji.

.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_El Fic se distribuirá en pequeños capítulos que contarán poco a poco la historia completa._

_Gracias anticipadas por views, reviews y todo lo demás._

_¡Saludos!_


	2. Los culpables

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

.

* * *

- Fue estúpido, Eren – Dijo muy molesta la rubia - ¿Qué demonios pensaban? – Cuestionó seriamente.

- Lo siento… No queríamos que eso pasara – Respondió avergonzado el chico – Pero si Shardis no hubiera traído esas ridículas pantuflas, todo estaría bien – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No importa el hubiera, lo importante es que salgan de esto rápido – Sentenció dándole la espalda.

- Todo saldrá bien, hoy veremos al abogado, estoy seguro de que él nos ayudará – Respondió abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

La chica respondió tomándolo de las manos y apretándolo contra ella.

- Te ves linda cuando te preocupas, Annie – Le dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Cállate… Si no fuera por ti y tus tontos amigos no tendría de qué preocuparme – Respondió sonrojándose.

Mientras se abrazaban, Mikasa los vio y se acercó a ellos a toda velocidad.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nuestros padres lo que pasó? – Cuestionó sin anunciar su presencia y asustando a la pareja.

- Porque no necesitan saberlo, vamos a resolver el asunto hoy, ellos no tienen que preocuparse – Respondió Eren sin dar mucha importancia.

- Ellos siempre se preocupan, saben que haces tonterías al por mayor – Dijo su hermana mirando de reojo a Annie.

Ambas mujeres se observaron y pareció que saldrían chispas en cualquier momento. Eren odiaba que se encontraran, sabía que se llevaban mal desde antes de que iniciara su relación con la rubia.

- ¡Eren! Por fin te encuentro – Dijo Connie algo agitado – El director Smith nos busca, dice que ya llegó el abogado.

- Ok, ya voy – Se despidió de las chicas y les rogó que no se mataran en su ausencia, Annie aseguró que no lo haría pero Mikasa se fue negándose a contestar.

Eren y Connie caminaron de prisa a la oficina de Smith, se encontraron a Reiner y Jean en el camino. Llegaron casi temblando a su destino. Jean tocó la puerta y cuando les fue permitido pasar, abrieron y se toparon con los duros ojos de Levi.

- Pasen chicos – Dijo Smith con una sonrisa – Les presento a Levi, él será su abogado –

Los cuatro voltearon a verlo, se asustaron al observar detenidamente su cara. Levi ni siquiera movió los ojos, mucho menos los saludo.

Todos tragaron saliva. Si él era su abogado, no sería tan fácil como pensaron.

- Chicos, tomen asiento por favor. Los dejaré a solas con Levi – Dijo Smith antes de salir de la oficina.

Cuando el director cerró la puerta, los cinco hombres se distribuyeron en la mesa redonda que utilizaban los maestros para sus juntas. Como todos evitaron quedar cerca del abogado, a Eren le tocó la mala suerte de sentarse a su lado pues no había más lugares disponibles.

- Y bien, ¿cómo van a salir de esto, mocosos? – Preguntó Levi después de unos minutos de silencio torturante para los chicos.

- Bu – Bueno… Supusimos que usted nos diría la solución… - Respondió Connie muy avergonzado.

- ¿Quieren que yo les dé la solución? – Cuestionó levantando una ceja - ¿Acaso yo hice la estupidez esa? – Los miró fijamente a cada uno, todos bajaron la mirada.

- Sabemos que estuvo mal lo que hicimos, pero no queremos ir a la cárcel – Dijo decididamente Reiner.

- Por su edad y el tipo de lesión que tuvo el maestro, no irán a la cárcel, por mucho podrían caer en un correccional… - Les indicó severamente.

- Queremos hacer algo para compensar el daño al Sr. Shardis – Habló Jean – Pero no se nos ha ocurrido qué cosa hacer – Bajó la mirada confundido.

- Con esas cabezas inútiles que tienen, es obvio que no encuentren una solución – Observó que el chico que no había hablado se ponía rojo de la cara – Podemos hacer una sugerencia de compensación, pero es necesario saber qué quiere Shardis, si no retira los cargos serán acusados por daños sin duda alguna – Sentenció pensativo – Y tú… – Miró a Eren - ¿Vas a hablar de una vez o vas a seguir conteniendo la respiración? –

- Yo… - Levantó la mirada sorprendido – Creo que… Podríamos hacer algún tipo de trabBien, ajo comunitario… Quizá algo que beneficie a Shardis y así convencerlo de retirar los cargos… - Terminó de hablar viendo fijamente a Levi.

- Quizá eso podría funcionar… - Levi se quedó pensativo – Podríamos tratar de convencerlo de que fue un acto resultante de su completa ineptitud y estupidez, de que sus pequeños e inútiles cerebros jamás pensaron en las consecuencias debido a la estrechez de mente que poseen… Eso podía funcionar – Terminó de hablar viendo las caras de sorpresa y enojo de los chicos.

- Tengo que revisar cuidadosamente las posibles compensaciones que se le darían – Indicó Levi a los jóvenes – Mañana a esta hora nos reuniremos con Shardis, rueguen por que el golpe ya no le duela y quiera razonar con ustedes, ¿entendido? – Preguntó seriamente

- ¡Sí, señor! – Respondieron los cuatro chicos al unísono.

Levi se retiró de la oficina dejando a los chicos muy confundidos.

.

* * *

_Bien. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_¡Saludos!_


	3. Compensación natural

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Irvin Smith, el respetado y querido director de la preparatoria, interceptó a Levi antes de que se marchara.

- ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos? – Preguntó acercándose al abogado.

- No entiendo por qué quieres ayudarlos a salir de eso, se metieron en este problema por idiotas, deberías dejarlos solos… - Respondió Levi observando a Smith.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, estoy seguro de que no quisieron causar daño, además si no les ayudo contratando al abogado sus padres se verían en apuros, sabes que no todos en esta escuela son de recursos económicos altos – Comentó sonriéndole.

- Sí, sí… Tú y tu manía de ayudar a todos los "Oh, pobres desamparados del mundo" – Dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

- No digas esas cosas, también te gusta ayudar a la gente, si no fuera así no serías abogado – Lo miró seriamente y puso una mano en su hombro.

- No es eso, sabes que me gusta que se cumplan las reglas y que tengo un profundo sentido de la justicia, eso es todo – Sentenció fríamente.

- Y te gusta ayudar a las personas… - Le sonrió – Si no fuera por tu ayuda nunca hubiera podido terminar la preparatoria, mi situación era muy difícil y siempre me apoyaste, recuerdo perfectamente las veces que hiciste mis tareas para que yo pudiera ir a trabajar – Le apretó suavemente los hombros.

- Eso fue algo diferente. Lo que estos chicos hicieron fue actuar en contra de alguien y eso debe tener un castigo – Respondió un poco avergonzado.

- Sé que hicieron algo malo, pero son chicos, sabemos que a esa edad difícilmente se piensa en las consecuencias – Explicó calmadamente.

- Son chicos y son idiotas. Aunque, al menos ese chico de los grandes ojos verdes tuvo una idea que podría servir de algo – Comentó un tanto aliviado.

- Oh, Eren, él suele tener buenas ideas, pero se deja llevar fácilmente por sus amigos, ¿qué propuso? – Preguntó mirándolo serio.

- Mencionó hacer trabajo comunitario, algo que beneficie a Shardis de algún modo, pero no se me ocurre nada… - Dijo pensativo.

- Shardis… - Pensó el rubio por unos segundos – Él es un hombre muy preocupado por la naturaleza y los animales, suele colaborar en brigadas de recuperación y protección del ambiente – Dijo sonriente.

- Naturaleza y animales… Huh… Algo se me ocurrirá… - Pensó detenidamente Levi, mientras salía de la escuela.

- . - . -

Al día siguiente, el director hizo llamar de nuevo a los chicos. Los esperaba en la oficina junto con Levi.

- Pasen. Por favor, tomen asiento – Indicando el camino a la mesa.

- En media hora vendrá Shardis a platicar con ustedes, no hagan nada estúpido ¿entendido? – Indicó Levi en actitud muy seria.

- Chicos, queremos que tomen consciencia de lo que hicieron. La lesión de Shardis afortunadamente no fue grave, pero él quiso denunciarlos para que asuman las consecuencias de sus actos – Les dijo Smith – Por suerte para ustedes, Levi ha pensado en una estrategia para convencerlo – Miró al abogado cediéndole la palabra.

- No se los explicaré por ahora, lo haré cuando llegue Shardis, pero eso sí, ni se les ocurra contradecirme o algo parecido – Dijo Levi en tono de molestia y sin darles oportunidad de hablar.

- Pero… Tenemos que saber de qué se trata… - Expresó Connie muy confundido.

- No – Respondió Levi – No tienen que saberlo, ustedes querían que les diera la solución, ¿no es así? – Volteó a verlo – Pues entonces se aguantan con lo que se me ocurrió y se callan – Tomó algunos papeles y salió de la oficina.

Todos se voltearon a ver. No entendían la negativa de su abogado, después de todo, estaba ahí para ayudarlos ¿o no?

- No se preocupen – Habló Smith al verlos – Así es Levi, pero estoy seguro de que el plan que se le ocurrió es estupendo, tranquilícense – Los miró comprensivamente.

- . - . -

Shardis tocó la puerta de la oficina, todos los chicos se tensaron.

- Adelante – Dijo Smith al abrir la puerta – Pase de este lado – Le señaló el camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

- Pues bien, como le había comentado antes, los chicos están dispuestos a resolver el asunto, y lamentan mucho lo que pasó – Habló Smith para romper la tensión del momento.

- Vaya. Me alegra que quieran resolver algo– Respondió Shardis secamente.

- Si, queremos hacerlo – Expresó Jean bastante ansioso.

- Primero que nada – Levi miró a Jean con molestia por haber hablado – Me gustaría que nos hablara acerca de su lesión, ¿cómo se encuentra ahora? – Preguntó Levi.

- La lesión… Bueno, en realidad no fue grave, sólo fue un pequeño golpe – Confesó el maestro bajando la mirada.

- ¿Un pequeño golpe? ¡Pero vimos sangre! – Gritó Reiner.

- Además su esposa salió corriendo y llamó a una ambulancia – Dijo Connie.

- Y ni siquiera se podía parar, lo tuvieron que cargar – Comentó Jean.

- Pero… En ese caso seguiría en el hospital, ¿no? – Preguntó Eren confundido.

- Así es – Respondió Shardis – No era sangre, fue un sobre de salsa de tomate que tenía en mi mano y cayó detrás de mi cabeza cuando resbalé. Mi esposa llamó a la ambulancia porque se alarma de todo. Y no me podía parar porque a mi edad un golpe de ese tipo duele mucho – Terminó de hablar rascándose la cabeza un poco apenado.

- E – Entonces... ¿Todo está bien? – Preguntó Connie sonriendo levemente.

- No. No está bien – Habló Levi seriamente – El que el maestro no esté tan lastimado no les quita la responsabilidad por lo que hicieron – Sentenció mirándolos fijamente.

- Así es, chicos. Es necesario que tengan una consecuencia por sus actos – Afirmó el director.

- Sí, es cierto. Por eso fue que no les dije sobre la gravedad del golpe, quería que se responsabilizaran – Afirmó Shardis – La denuncia que interpuse, la quité al día siguiente, así que no se preocupen por eso – Dijo tranquilamente.

Los cuatro chicos suspiraron aliviados. Aunque no esperaban lo que Levi les diría.

- Bien – Levi giró hacia ellos – Ahora que ya saben la situación, les diré lo que tienen que hacer: El próximo fin de semana irán con el director a una reserva natural que necesita reforestación, estarán ahí desde el viernes hasta el domingo; trabajarán duro esos días y su deuda quedará saldada, ¿entendido? – Los miró fijamente a cada uno para asegurarse de que no se quejaran.

- Está bien. Dijimos que queríamos compensar el daño que hicimos – Dijo Reiner con resignación.

- De viernes a domingo… Pero ¿en dónde vamos a dormir? – Cuestionó Jean.

- En esa reserva hay una pequeña cabaña que ya no es utilizada, su tarea además de la reforestación es acondicionarla para quedarse ahí – Les dijo Smith.

- Maestro… - Dijo Eren como en un susurro - ¿Está seguro de que con eso quedará saldado el daño? – Cuestionó.

- Sí, todo quedará bien. Ya les dije que el golpe no fue gran cosa, sólo quiero que se hagan responsables, por eso acordé el castigo con su abogado – Respondió Shardis.

- ¿EH? ¿Usted lo sabía? – Preguntó Eren a Levi.

- Claro que lo sabía, ¿qué clase de abogado sería si no investigo bien el caso? – Respondió Levi irritado – Pero se lo tienen bien merecido por idiotas – Fulminó a Eren con la mirada.

- Chicos, pues no les queda más que prepararse – Intervino Smith – El viernes a las 9 am partiremos hacia allá, los veré aquí en la oficina – Concluyó el director.

- . - . -

Jueves a las 11:30 de la noche. Levi duerme plácidamente, pero en sueños comienza a escuchar un teléfono.

- ¡Levi, Levi! Tú teléfono está sonando – Le dice Hanji sacudiéndolo levemente.

- Nght… - Parecía que decía algo.

- Levi despierta, es de Irvin – Lo sacudió con más fuerza.

- ¿Irvin? – Preguntó Levi sentándose de golpe en la cama - ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo respondiendo la llamada.

A medida que la llamada avanzaba la cara del abogado se iba haciendo más sombría, hablaba en vpz baja y no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían. Hanji comenzó a preocuparse al ver las reacciones de su novio.

- ¿Qué pasó? Te quedaste muy serio… - Preguntó la bióloga cuando colgó el teléfono.

- ¡Estúpido Irvin! – Gritó Levi enfurecido - ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? – Se levantó de la cama y aventó el teléfono.

- Levi ¿qué pasa? – Cuestionó preocupada.

- Ahora resulta que no puede ir mañana con los estúpidos esos, ¡tendré que ir yo! – Respondió azotando la puerta del baño.

Hanji que quedó de pie pensando, si Levi pasaba todo el fin de semana con los chicos, muchas, muchas cosas podrían salir mal.

.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_He aquí el tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias por la espera. A partir del siguiente capítulo tendremos lo que todos amamos: ¡Riren!_

_Espero mañana o el viernes poder subir más._

_¡Saludos!_


	4. Día 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

.

* * *

- Tienes que decirle a nuestros padres lo que pasó – Afirmó Mikasa mientras caminaban de regreso a su hogar.

- Ya te dije que se solucionó todo, sólo tengo que ir a ese lugar el fin de semana, y ya – Respondió triunfante el ojiverde.

- ¿Pero cómo te vas a ir todo el fin de semana sin que se enteren? – Preguntó la chica.

- Pues tú me ayudarás a eso – Se detuvo frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros – Diles que tuve que ir a una actividad de la escuela y que vamos a ir con un maestro – Le sonrió apretando más sus hombros.

- Pe – Pero… ¿Y si les pasa algo? Por lo menos dime en dónde estarán… - Le dijo con preocupación.

- Todo va a estar bien, y… Ni siquiera sé dónde es… Pero no te preocupes – Le sonrió animado.

- Sólo esta vez, si vuelves a hacer otra cosa así, no te cubriré – Dijo un poco molesta y siguió caminando.

- No volverá a pasar, tranquila – Caminó detrás de ella.

- Eso espero… - Y olió de nuevo la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, a dos cuadras de llegar a casa el teléfono celular de Eren comenzó a sonar, como era costumbre en él, no sabía en dónde estaba y mientras lo buscaba en su ropa y su mochila, Mikasa comenzaba a desesperarse, nunca comprendió para qué quería un celular si no lo iba a cuidar.

- ¿Bueno? – Respondió Eren cuando por fin logro hallarlo - ¡Hola, Annie!… Sí, todo bien… No te busqué porque se me hizo tarde… No, voy a casa… Voy con Mikasa… No, no está enojada… Claro que si…

Mikasa iba escuchando lo que decía su hermano, no le gustaba su relación con ella pero procuraba respetarla lo más posible, aunque siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que "naricitas" hacía, pues no confiaba en que fuera completamente sincera.

La charla de los novios continuó por unos minutos más, y hasta que se escuchó el "Nos vemos, te quiero" fue que Mikasa se atrevió a mirar a Eren, lo que menos quería es que su hermano se enojara por espiarlo, aunque en varias ocasiones lo hacía.

Continuaron el trayecto a su casa, mientras Eren se encargaba de decirle a su hermana todos los detalles de lo que debía decir a sus padres para que no sospecharan.

- . - . -

Viernes, 9 am, en la entrada de la preparatoria dirigida por Smith, los cuatro estudiantes implicados en el caso lo esperan para cumplir su castigo, observan para todos lados, pero no hay ninguna señal de su director.

- Ahí viene… ¿El abogado? – Dijo Connie sorprendido.

Los otros tres voltearon inmediatamente, _¿qué hacía Levi ahí y por qué no aparecía Smtih_?, era lo que se preguntaban mientras veían más cerca al hombre que no deseaban ver.

- Vaya, llegaron puntuales – Remarcó Levi en tono sarcástico.

- Y antes que usted – Respondió Jean en tono condescendiente - ¿Dónde está el director? – Preguntó antes de que Levi lo insultara por su comentario anterior.

- Tuvo una emergencia en no sé dónde, no vendrá, yo iré con ustedes – Dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos - ¡Vamos! – Ordenó sin darles tiempo de responder, les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

- Pero ¿por qué usted? – Preguntó Eren tratando de darle alcance.

- Porque no los iba a dejar ir solos, eso es obvio – Respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Los cuatro muchachos corrían detrás del abogado, _¿cómo podía correr tan rápido con esas piernas tan cortas?_ Preguntaban mientras se miraban entre ellos.

Caminaron, o mejor dicho, corrieron alrededor de 15 minutos y llegaron a una parada de autobús que lucía solitaria, ahí esperaron cinco minutos hasta que lograron ver a la distancia un camión azul con dorado, supusieron que era el indicado cuanto notaron que Levi sacaba dinero de sus bolsillos, ellos hicieron lo mismo y rogaron que les alcanzara para pagar con el poco efectivo que tenían. Después de hacer la seña correspondiente para que el camión se detuviera, Levi les indicó que subieran y justo cuando iban a preguntar al chofer cuánto les iba a cobrar, el abogado les gritó:

- ¡Ya súbanse, yo pago! – Les dirigió una mirada asesina y ninguno se atrevió a protestar.

Ya acomodados en sus asientos, Eren, que parecía ser el único con el valor para hablarle, le preguntó a Levi:

- ¿Cuánto le debemos? – Hizo el ademán de querer darle dinero.

- Nada – Respondió fríamente.

- Pero… - Quiso insistir el chico.

- ¡Dije que nada! – Le gritó viéndole a los ojos.

- Bu – Bueno… Gracias… - Respondió el chico y se fue corriendo con sus amigos.

Después de eso, todo el recorrido se hizo en silencio, el camión iba por lugares despoblados y poco conocidos, Eren iba pegado a una de las ventanas observando todo el paisaje, sus amigos estaban quedándose dormidos y Levi, bueno de él no estaba seguro, pues no se había movido desde que iniciaron su viaje.

- _¿Dónde demonios estamos?_ – Pensó Eren al notar que llevaban cerca de 90 minutos de viaje y el camino parecía interminable.

- Ya llegamos, ¡levántense! – Ordenó Levi asustando a todos los chicos, ni Eren que era el único despierto esperaba ese grito.

Tardaron sólo tres segundos en despabilarse, se acercaron a Levi lo más rápido que pudieron, no querían que los dejara en el camión, y ciertamente no dudaban de que lo hiciera. Los chicos se sorprendieron sobre manera cuando bajaron del camión y se toparon con un lugar repleto de árboles, y que parecía no tener final, es más, ni siquiera lograban ver una entrada. Reiner vio que Levi comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro de aquella infinidad de árboles, les llamó la atención a los demás y emprendieron la caminata siguiendo a su abogado.

Se internaron en el bosque alrededor de 30 minutos, los chicos iban cansados y con los zapatos llenos de tierra y piedras, Levi como siempre, caminaba sin inmutarse y controlando perfectamente su cuerpo para no trastabillar ante las partes más inestables del camino. Después de todo el martirio que implicó para los chicos, lograron divisar una pequeña cabaña, por las ganas que tenían de descansar, corrieron hasta llegar a ella; para su desgracia, la cabaña estaba en muy malas condiciones, tenía telarañas y polvo por todo el lugar, ellos suspiraron cansados, mientras Levi se preparaba para lo que seguía.

- Prepárense para limpiar, no tenemos todo el día – Ordenó Levi mientras se colocaba unos paños en el cabello y la cara, los chicos lo vieron de forma extraña, pero hicieron lo mismo que él.

- ¿Dónde están las cosas para limpiar? – Preguntó Jean dispuesto a comenzar su tarea.

- Dentro de la cabaña – Indicó el abogado.

- ¿Cómo sabe que están ahí? Este lugar tiene mucho deshabitado… - Preguntó Reiner intrigado.

- Porque Irvin las dejó ahí, vino haces dos días a dejar eso y los árboles que van a plantar – Respondió disponiéndose a entrar a la batalla contra el polvo.

- ¿Y no pudo limpiar un poco cuando vino? – Cuestionó Connie un poco molesto.

- No – Respondió Levi observándolo fijamente.

Pesar de las quejas de los chicos la limpieza continuó hasta cerca de la media tarde, en realidad no les hubiera llevado tanto, pero se toparon con la sorpresa de que Levi parecía un sargento en ese sentido, limpió impecablemente la sala y se dedicó a observar el trabajo de ellos, obviamente los regañaba cada vez que algo no le parecía y los obligaba a limpiar dos o tres veces el mismo sitio hasta que él estuviera conforme.

Por ser los más quejosos Reiner, Jean y Connie tuvieron que preparar la comida, mientras tanto Eren acomodaba un poco las pertencias que había llevado. Cuando terminó de hacer lo suyo pasó por la cocina, y se afligió al ver que sus compañeros seguían peleándose por ver quién prendía el fuego y cómo se iban a dividir las tareas. Caminó hacia afuera de la cabaña y se topó con Levi.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó el pelinegro mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- Nada… Bueno, quiero agradecerle nuevamente por lo del camión, creo que no nos hubiera alcanzado para pagarlo… Gracias… – Respondió Eren acercándose tímidamente.

- Ya te dije que no es nada – Dio una gran bocanada de humo - ¿Cómo va la comida? – Cuestionó sorprendiendo al chico.

- Creo que aún falta bastante… - Se encogió de hombros – ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? Bueno… Varias… – Lo miró levemente a la cara.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo secamente el otro.

- ¿Conoce al director desde hace tiempo? Es que él le habla con mucha confianza… ¿Cómo consiguieron esta cabaña?... ¿Y fue obligado a venir con nosotros?... – El chico inconscientemente había caminado hasta a un lado de Levi.

- Y tú, ¿no te cansas de preguntar? – Lo volteo a ver percatándose de la cercanía entre ellos, tragó saliva y continuó hablando – Nos conocemos desde la preparatoria, solíamos venir aquí a acampar en esos tiempos, y no, no fui obligado, pero no había otra persona que pudiera venir… ¿Satisfecho? – Continuó con su cigarrillo sintiéndose un poco ansioso.

- Pero, ¿estar aquí no le afecta en sus ocupaciones o su vida privada? – Se mostraba muy interesado en Levi.

-¿Eres detective o algo así? – Preguntó confundido y mirándole fijamente – Deberías cuestionar así a tu novia, no a mí – Dijo mientras observaba esos enormes ojos verdes, en realidad no se había percatado de lo bonitos que eran.

- ¡No! Es sólo curiosidad… - Se hizo dos pasos para atrás al notar la mirada de Levi – Además… Mi novia no responde esas cosas… Se preocupa por mí, pero no me deja que la cuestione, y… Es muy distante, usualmente cuando no nos vemos sólo me llama pero no me busca… - Se sintió extraño al confesar todo eso a un casi desconocido, estaba sonrojado al terminar de hablar.

- Bueno, eso es inevitable, las personas no cambian sólo por estar en una relación, así de distante la aceptaste y entonces tienes que soportarla… - Dijo sin quitar la mirada de la cara de Eren.

- Cierto… Pe – Perdón por molestarlo… - Aumentó el sonrojo del chico, desvió la mirada y camino hacia adentro de la cabaña.

- Mis ocupaciones están terminadas… Y mi novia casi siempre está trabajando, así que no, no afecta que esté aquí – Comentó haciendo que Eren se detuviera a escucharlo.

- Voy a ver cómo va la comida – Dijo el chico entrando rápidamente.

-.-.-.-

- Eren, ¿qué tanto hablabas con el abogado? – Gritó Jean al verlo entrar.

- Nada que te importe – Respondió el otro apenado.

- Acuérdate de Annie, no le vayas a ser infiel… - Comentó burlonamente Connie.

- Aunque si quieres hacerlo está bien, ella no se enterará… - Reiner le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Cállense! – Eren se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, corrió al cuarto que compartiría con Reiner y se tiró en la bolsa de dormir que llevaba.

_- Idiotas, nunca le haría eso a Annie… Aunque su mirada es tan ¿linda?... ¡Pero es un hombre! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? No me gustan los hombres… Pero "Levi" suena muy bien… ¡Pero es un hombre! Y a mí no me gustan… ¿No me gustan? Aunque ese André de la secundaria me gustó… ¡Pero sólo estaba confundido! No, definitivamente no me gustan los hombres…_ - Pensaba Eren mientras daba vueltas en su sleeping bag.

-.-.-.-

Levi había escuchado las burlas de los compañeros de Eren, y disimuladamente echó un vistazo hacia adentro justo en el momento en que el ojiverde corrió a su cuarto. Regresó al lugar en que estaba antes de Eren lo molestara, prendió otro cigarrillo y se quedó en silencio un largo rato.

- _Infidelidad… Eso sólo depende de cómo esté estructurada la relación de pareja… Siempre es algo tentador, pero hay que saber el momento exacto de hacerlo…_ - Pensó Levi mientras veía el humo de su última bocanada – _Justo ahora ese niño tenía que recordarme mi bisexualidad… Interesante…- _Se quedó un momento observando el cielo – _Sería un buen momento… Hanji está lejos y las cosas no van bien entre nosotros… - _Continuó su línea de pensamientos hasta que se terminó el cigarro.

Entró a la cabaña para supervisar los preparativos de la comida, en ese momento salió Eren de su cuarto, se quedaron viendo fijamente y ambos pensaron:

- _Infidelidad… Ya veremos qué pasa en estos días_… -

.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, se cruzaron demasiadas cosas en el camino, pero aquí está, por fin empieza el Riren que tanto amamos._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Saludos!_


	5. Día 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, si el tema no te gusta, no la leas.

.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, era el segundo día que Eren y sus compañeros estaban cumpliendo su castigo. Mikasa salió de su casa rumbo a sus clases de violín, iba un tanto adormilada pues se desveló considerablemente pensando en todas las cosas que le pudieron pasar a su hermano fuera de casa.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no percató que Armin la llamaba hasta que el rubio se le cruzó enfrente.

- ¡Mikasa! ¿No me escuchaste? – Preguntó preocupado.

- ¡Ah, Armin! Perdón, iba pensando en muchas cosas… - Se talló los ojos para ver mejor a su amigo.

- Me doy cuenta… ¿Y Eren? – Volteó a todos lados para comprobar que el otro no estaba.

- Tuvo que salir a algo… - Respondió con molestia.

- ¿A algo? ¿A dónde fue? – Se mostró intrigado.

- ¿Vas a tus clases de alemán? Podemos platicar mientras caminamos, ¿sí? – Le esbozó una sonrisa.

- Sí, claro… Así podemos recordar viejos tiempos… - Siguió a la chica que ya había comenzado a caminar.

Ellos eran amigos desde los tiempos de la escuela primaria, pero debido a la gran inteligencia de Armin, sus padres decidieron enviarlo a una preparatoria de alto rendimiento, desgraciadamente sus salidas habían reducido en forma considerable, pues además de la escuela, Armin tomaba clases de alemán, francés y matemáticas avanzadas; Eren usualmente lo visitaba o platicaba por teléfono con él, pero el rubio extrañaba hablar con Mikasa, la consideraba una mujer algo fría y distante, pero le agradaba su forma directa de decir las cosas.

Caminaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, Armin se enteró de la situación en que se encontraba su amigo, sintió un poco de pena por él pero también se alegró de que estuviera pagando las consecuencias, en varias ocasiones le había dicho que dejara de actuar por impulso y que fuera más reflexivo, por eso esperaba que esta experiencia le sirviera a Eren para madurar. Se despidió de su amiga con un fuerte abrazo y esperando poder verla más seguido, nunca había querido reconocerlo pero Mikasa le gustaba desde que estuvieron en la secundaria.

- . - . -

Levi se encargó de levantar a los cuatro "idiotas" al más puro estilo militar, lo único que tenía cerca era un sartén y una cuchara de madera, pero no dudó en golpear los utensilios lo más cercano a los oídos de los chicos para que despertaran y se pusieran a trabajar.

- Pe-Pero… ¡Son las seis de la mañana! – Bufó Jean al verificar la hora en su teléfono.

- Y ya es tarde, ¡levántense! – Golpeó de nuevo el sartén junto a la oreja del chico.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Gritó Connie al ver las intenciones de Levi de hacerle lo mismo que a su compañero.

Reiner y Eren escucharon el escándalo del dormitorio de a lado, por ello no dudaron ni un segundo en levantarse para evitar un regaño. Después de arreglarse un poco y tomar un leve desayuno, los cinco hombres salieron de su cabaña cargando palas, picos y pequeños árboles que Irvin había dejado con anterioridad. Los chicos siguieron a Levi mientras los guiaba hasta la zona establecida para la reforestación, Connie se quejaba de tener que cargar las cosas al ver que Levi sólo ordenaba, cuando para su desgracia el abogado escuchó sus quejas, sólo le respondió "_Es tu trabajo por ser un inútil"_; Reiner y Eren platicaban amenamente disfrutando del paisaje, sorpresivamente Jean iba callado, parecía más un zombie por lo dormido que estaba.

Caminaron alrededor de media hora, se toparon con un lugar considerablemente solo en comparación con las otras partes del bosque. Sin dejarlos descansar un poco, Levi les ordenó que comenzaran a hacer los hoyos correspondientes para los 30 árboles que plantarían ese día. Los chicos iniciaron afanosamente el trabajo, a pesar de ser tan temprano, el calor del día se comenzaba a sentir y cuando iban a penas en el sexto hoyo ya estaban sudando copiosamente.

- Disculpe… ¿No sería más rápido si nos ayudara? – Preguntó inocentemente Connie viendo a Levi refrescarse en la poca sombra que había.

- No. No es mi responsabilidad hacer eso – Respondió el abogado amarrando un paño en su cabeza para cubrirse del sol – Ponte a trabajar y cállate – Ordenó viendo de reojo al chico.

Y así, cual capataz experto, Levi supervisó el trabajo de los chicos, iba de un lado a otro regañándolos por hacer el trabajo lento, por no poner suficiente esfuerzo, por no agarrar bien las herramientas, por quejarse de cualquier cosa, en fin, parecía que los iba a regañar hasta por seguir respirando.

- Ayer parecía amable… - Compartió Connie con Eren.

- Lo sé… Pero quizá fue porque ayer no hicimos nada de esto – Respondió en tono bajo para no ser escuchado.

- Pero aun así, no debería tratarnos así – Contestó molesto.

- Pero no tenemos otra opción… Anda, vamos a terminar para poder descansar – Dijo optimista el ojiverde.

- ¿Y ahora por qué lo defiendes? Yo digo que vas a engañar a Annie… - Dijo burlonamente Jean después de escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros.

- Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo – Eren trató de ignorarlo.

- Si quieres hoy los podemos dejar solos un rato, así podrás aprovechar el tiempo como quieras… - Reiner abrazó a Eren por encima de los hombros.

- ¿Q-Qué les pasa? – Eren comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- ¿A quién quieres engañar? Te has pasado todo el día viéndolo, y no lo niegues – Sentención Jean acercándose al rostro de Eren.

- E-Eso no es cierto… No sé de qué hablas… - Bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras los otros tres soltaban una carcajada.

- ¡Los árboles no se plantarán solos! – Gritó Levi detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro chicos se incorporaron inmediatamente como si fueran soldados, tomaron sus herramientas y siguieron trabajando.

- ¿Escuchó lo que dijimos? –Eren se acercó a Levi un tanto preocupado y con la cabeza baja.

- No sé de qué hablas, sigue trabajando – El abogado dio una rápida mirada a Eren y se fue en dirección a donde estaban Jean y Reiner – _Claro que me di cuenta, idiota_ – Pensó mientras caminaba lejos del chico.

Eren continuó trabajando normalmente, Jean había tenido toda la razón en lo que dijo, desde el día anterior no había dejado de pensar en Levi, hasta había tenido un sueño ligeramente erótico con él, desde que se levantaron no podía dejar de seguirlo con la mirada, no sabía que le pasaba, pero esperaba que al terminar ese fin de semana y después de dejar de verlo, toda esa tormenta de confusión se alejara, después de todo, él tenía a Annie y estaba completamente seguro de que no era gay.

Terminaron cerca de las 2 pm de plantar los árboles, hubieran terminado antes, pero Levi no los dejó en paz hasta que hicieron las cosas exactamente como les decía, Jean en más de una ocasión quiso golpearlo en la cabeza con una de las palas, pero en cuanto Levi lo veía actuando raro lo aplacaba con una mirada asesina.

- Ahora ustedes tres – Señaló a Jean, Connie y Reiner – tomen dos cubetas cada uno y vayan al pozo que está adelante, traigan agua para los árboles – Les señaló la dirección del pozo.

- ¿Eren por qué no nos acompaña? – Preguntó Reiner intrigado.

- Porque él me ayudará a hacer algunos surcos para el agua – Tomó una de las palas y le indicó a Eren que lo siguiera.

Sí, claro… - Jean tomó las cubetas que le correspondían y caminó junto a sus compañeros hacia donde Levi les había indicado.

Eren y Levi comenzaron a hacer los surcos, el chico trataba de estar lo más alejado posible, no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos al estar cerca del abogado, su cara era cada vez más roja y su respiración era agitada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Levi acercándose discretamente.

- Na-Nada… ¿Por qué? – Dijo queriendo disimular su situación.

- Porque estás notablemente ansioso, estas rojo de la cara y, aunque quieras disimularlo, no dejas de temblar… ¿No me digas que te hace daño el sol? – Lo miró fijamente haciendo que el otro se encogiera aún más.

- No… Nada de eso… Todo está bien – Se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada.

- ¿Con quién le vas a ser infiel a tu novia? – Cuestionó sorpresivamente.

- ¡¿Eh?! – El chico casi se cae tras escuchar esas palabras.

- Sólo es curiosidad, hace rato tus amigos dijeron eso – Dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado.

- Y-Yo jamás le haría eso a mi novia, la respeto mucho y la quiero… - Comentó firmemente.

- No me convences, hay algo en tu voz y en tu actuar que indican lo contrario… - Se acercó al chico y lo observó fijamente a la cara.

- N-No sé de qué habla… Yo estoy muy seguro de lo que digo… - Desvió la mirada de Levi al sentirlo tan cerca, se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba.

- Tranquilo, cuando lo aceptes quizá te pueda ayudar… – Le rozó una mejilla con uno de sus dedos – Ponte a trabajar – Se alejó de él para regresar a sus actividades.

Minutos después regresaron los otros chicos, Jean regresó observando para todos lados esperando ver algo comprometedor pero se desilusionó al ver que los otros dos hombres solamente trabajaban.

-No sé qué esperabas ver… - Comentó Connie.

Cuando Levi notó que estaban de regreso les hizo señas para que se apresuraran, así lo hicieron ellos y comenzaron a regar todos los árboles que ya estaban listos. En unos minutos terminaron y el abogado les dijo que la jornada de ese día había terminado, los cuatro suspiraron aliviados y emprendieron el viaje de regreso, también agradecieron que Levi les insistiera antes de salir con que se llevaran agua y algunas frutas, éstas últimas les supieron a gloria durante el camino de vuelta a la cabaña.

- . - . -

Eren estaba bastante confundido por lo que pasó con Levi, no por la pregunta sobre la infidelidad sino por ese "Quizá te pueda ayudar" acompañado de la leve caricia que recibió. En todo el tiempo que duró el camino de regreso y durante la comida no cruzaron palabra, Levi lo ignoraba como acostumbraba hacerlo y Eren, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba quitar sus ojos de encima del pelinegro, por lo menos ahora tenía la precaución de asegurarse de que no lo estaban viendo sus amigos.

- _Seguramente se refería a que si decidiera hacerlo me daría consejos, supongo que tiene experiencia en esos asuntos, además ayer dijo que su novia casi no está en casa, entonces debe tener amoríos de vez en cuando… Aunque… Quizá se refería a que le sea infiel con él… Se ve que es de mente abierta, y es muy guapo, entonces yo podría… _- ¡¿Eh?! – Se sorprendió tanto al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos que hasta se cayó de la silla en que estaba, sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo y soltaron una carcajada.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – Reiner se acercó para ayudarlo.

- E-Estoy bien, gracias, no sé qué me pasó… - Se reincorporó tan pronto como pudo y salió de la cabaña.

Eren se alejó unos metros, quiso caminar para poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos, no comprendía ese sobresalto al pensar en Levi, el nerviosismo al estar cerca de él y mucho menos los pensamientos eróticos y amorosos que le despertaba últimamente. Caminaba cerca de un gran conjunto de árboles, de pronto notó que una persona se acerca a él, prestó atención y se percató de que era Levi, sintió un ligero brinco en el pecho y sin pensarlo se acercó a él.

- Hola, ¿en dónde estaba? – Preguntó ligeramente sonrojado.

- Fui a comprar unas cosas, ¿qué haces aquí? – Lo miró detenidamente.

- Quise caminar un poco, además los chicos estaban haciendo mucho ruido y no me dejaban pensar – Confesó parándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué necesitas pensar? – Preguntó intrigado – Por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes? – Metió la mano en una de las bolsas que traía cargando.

- Tengo 17, ¿qué trae ahí? – Cuestionó curioso.

- Cervezas, no respondiste la otra pregunta – Le dio una de las latas que sacó de la bolsa.

- ¿De dónde sacó cerveza? – Tomó lo que le daba y lo miró con extrañeza.

- Hay un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí, como a 2 km – Abrió su lata correspondiente y le dio un gran sorbo.

- Ya veo, ¿por eso dijo que fue a comprar algo? – También abrió su lata y tomó un pequeño trago – Ah, y quiero pensar acerca de lo me dijo hace rato… Sobre la infidelidad… - Bajó la mirada.

- Entonces sí quieres hacerlo… Estás en la edad justa, después se vuelve complicado… - Se quedó viendo el atardecer.

- Parece que tiene experiencia en eso, ¿le es infiel a su novia? – Preguntó.

- No. Lo fui en relaciones anteriores, pero con ella no he tenido la necesidad, digamos que ambos hemos acordado ese tipo de libertad en la relación, y entonces cuando la pareja está de acuerdo en que puedas intimar con otras personas ya no se considera una infidelidad – Bebió más de su cerveza.

- Eso suena lógico… Pero no creo que Annie aceptaría algo así… - Dijo pensativo.

- En ese caso tendrías que estar completamente seguro de que ella no te es infiel, sólo después de eso puedes acordar algo como lo que te dije – Lo miró fijamente - ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

- No creo que me sea infiel… Aunque… – Se quedó pensando un momento – Mi hermana no confía en ella, dice que se enteró de que le puso los cuernos a dos de sus novios anteriores… - Bebió su cerveza hasta casi terminarla – Entonces si ella es infiel, yo también puedo serlo – Se acercó a Levi sin darse cuenta.

- No hagas las cosas por venganza, idiota – Se acercó todavía más al chico.

- Pero es que a mí me gustaría… - Tocó levemente los labios de Levi.

- ¿Ya estás borracho? Pensé que aguantarías más… - Intentó quitar la mano de Eren, pero su tacto se sentía curiosamente bien.

- No estoy borracho, sólo que… - Pasó de tocar sus labios a acariciarle la mejilla.

- Idiota… - Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó apasionadamente, se notaba que a Eren le faltaba un poco de experiencia en esas cosas pero no lo hacía mal.

Se besaron algunos minutos, ambos estaban agitados y hasta había tirado sus cervezas al pasto, Levi pensaba que no era del todo correcto lo que hacía, pero desde el día anterior se había aguantado las ganas de besar y tocar a ese mocoso. Las manos de Levi comenzaron a acariciar los brazos de Eren, estuvo a punto de comenzar a tocar su pecho cuando sintió que las manos del chico rodeaban su cuello haciendo más intenso el beso, en ese instante unas señales de alarma se encendieron en su cabeza, y haciendo uso de su gran fuerza de voluntad terminó el beso y se alejó del chico.

- Vamos a regresar – Recogió las latas tiradas y caminó lentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No le gustó el beso? – Eren caminó detrás de Levi.

- Te dije que no actúes por venganza, si quieres algo conmigo primero resuelve eso de tu novia. Además, si no regresamos pronto, tus compañeros no dejarán de molestarte – Siguió caminando sin mirar a Eren.

- Pero yo pensé que… - Habló con tristeza.

- Eren, haz todo con calma, no pretendas iniciar una cosa cuando no has concluido otra – Se giró para verle la cara – Vamos a descansar, mañana también trabajarán duro – Le tocó tiernamente una mejilla.

Regresaron a la cabaña y, tal como lo dijo Levi, las burlas no tardaron en aparecer, Eren justificó el que llegaran juntos diciendo que se encontraron afuera apenas unos minutos antes de entrar. Levi prefirió ignorar los comentarios y mandó a todos a dormir, se sentó en el espacio que correspondería a la sala y se tomó el resto de las cervezas que había comprado, pensó varias horas sobre lo que pasó con Eren, el chico le gustaba pero no podía permitirse que eso interfiriera en su trabajo, después de todo, al terminar ese fin de semana no se volverían a ver.

- . - . -

- Hola, Annie – Saludó cortésmente el chico alto.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Sabes que odio que me hagas esperar – Se acercó a él y lo besó.

- Perdón, tuve algunos pendientes en casa, ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy? – La tomó gentilmente de la cintura.

- Vamos al cine, hay una película que quiero ver y Eren no ha tenido tiempo de venir conmigo – Dijo caminando en dirección al cine.

- No entiendo para qué sigues con Eren, siempre estás conmigo y parece que salimos más veces… - La tomó de la mano.

- Me gusta el chico, es muy lindo y me consiente, además sabes que odio a Mikasa, haré cualquier cosa con tal de molestarla – Apretó con fuerza la mano del otro.

- Bueno, es tu decisión… – Dejó de caminar y la abrazó por la cintura.

- No te pongas celoso, Bertholdt, sabes que aunque tenga "novio oficial" siempre estaré contigo – Besó al chico y se abrazó de su cuello.

Se besaron unos minutos y después siguieron su camino, todo el trayecto estuvieron tomados de la mano. Annie agradecía que Eren tuviera que salir el fin de semana, así tenía todo el tiempo para verse con Berth sin tener que esconderse de nadie.

.

* * *

_Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Annie o de Bertholdt, simplemente su relación me parece algo interesante para la historia._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y gracias adelantadas por sus reviews y comentarios._

_¡Saludos!_


	6. Día 3

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

.

* * *

Domingo, 6 am en punto, tercer día en la cabaña cumpliendo el castigo. Para no tener que repetir la experiencia del día anterior, los cuatro chicos pusieron alarmas en sus celulares, preferían despertarse con un tono agradable que con un sartén al más puro estilo de Levi.

Para sorpresa del abogado, los adolescentes salieron de sus dormitorios después de 5 minutos de escuchar el ruido de las alarmas. Al igual que el día anterior, desayunaron algo ligero y prepararon lo necesario para terminar su tarea de reforestación; el cambio de actitud se debía principalmente a que sabían que sería el último día que estarían ahí, aunque había un par de personas que no estaban del todo conformes: Eren y Levi.

Conociendo la rutina, tomaron las herramientas, los árboles y todo lo necesario, partieron hacia el mismo lugar en que habían estado el día anterior. A pesar de que los ánimos estaban más altos, todos caminaban en silencio, quizá era debido a lo nublado del día, el clima parecía triste, sólo esperaban que no comenzara a llover en medio de la jornada.

A pesar de que lo intentaba, para Eren era imposible acercarse a Levi, al despertar lo saludó con una sonrisa pero sólo recibió un ligero movimiento de mano como respuesta, durante el trayecto trató de caminar cerca de él pero Levi siempre se movía de lugar, obviamente no podía seguirlo, eso sería demasiado notorio y lo haría ver como un acosador.

Casi sin necesitar instrucciones, los chicos tomaron sus respectivas herramientas y comenzaron a cavar, esa actitud tan servicial incluso sorprendió a Levi, se encontraba un tanto molesto, pues le estaban quitando sus momentos de diversión: no pudo despertarlos con el sartén y ahora hacían las cosas antes de que les gritara.

- _Tsk. Ahora resulta que son modelos de conducta, idiotas…_ - Pensó mientras se movía nuevamente de lugar, otra vez Eren estaba detrás de él.

En realidad no sabía con exactitud por qué estaba evitando al chico de los hermosos ojos verdes, no quería pensar en ello para no distraerse, supuso que lo hacía para no confundir más al chico, para dejarlo que pensara bien las cosas o para que no se sintiera presionado por algo, pero en realidad, la idea que le llegaba una y otra vez, y que de igual manera desechaba, era que lo evitaba para no volver a caer ante la tentación, para no tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo una o dos horas a lo profundo del bosque o, para no arremeter contra él y besarlo enfrente de sus compañeros. Sus cavilaciones seguían, para su fortuna el lugar al que iban se encontraba frente a ellos, alejó sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a los chicos.

- Ya saben qué hacer, distribúyanse igual que ayer y terminen pronto, estaré vigilándolos – Los miró fríamente.

- Pues ya qué… - Susurró Jean.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Lo fulminó en un segundo.

- Dijo que ya vamos, Señor – Respondió Reiner tomando de los hombros al castaño y obligándolo a caminar.

- Levi… - Cuando sus compañeros se adelantaron, Eren se paró delante del abogado.

- Ve a trabajar – Lo observó por un segundo, después regresó la mirada al frente y siguió caminando.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Levi? – Lo miró confundido, sintió un leve dolor en el pecho cuando el pelinegro caminó sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Trabajaron con pereza al inicio, sólo fue cuestión de que avanzara más el día para que el ambiente y sus cuerpos entraran en calor. Conforme pasaron los minutos, las actividades las fueron realizando más rápido, además de que el pensamiento de que pronto podrían ir de nuevo a casa les animaba a continuar.

Por su parte, Eren hizo todas las actividades que le tocaban, ayudó a sus compañeros en todo lo necesario y daba un suspiro de vez en cuando. Reiner se preocupó por el semblante de su amigo, usualmente era alegre y platicaba mucho, pero ese día se notaba muy triste y decaído, le habló en varias ocasiones y se puso a su disposición para ayudarle, pero el chico se limitaba a sonreír ligeramente y responder un seco "estoy bien".

Cuando terminaron de plantar todos los árboles que les correspondían, los chicos esperaron el visto bueno de Levi, mientras el abogado revisaba, uno por uno, cada árbol que fue plantado, envió de nuevo a los tres chicos por el agua, les indicó que fueran al mismo lugar del día anterior y que caminaran con calma para que no derramaran tanta agua en el camino, se quedó de nuevo con Eren para que lo ayudara a hacer otros surcos.

Los hombres trabajaban en silencio, la triste mirada de Eren se entristeció más al notar la indiferencia de Levi, no podía despegarle la vista, hacía lo que debía hacer pero cada tres segundos volvía a observarlo. Saberse ignorado y sentirse ni siquiera merecedor de una palabra hizo que, involuntariamente, soltara una lágrima, por más que lo intentó no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, provocando que los sollozos llamaran la atención de Levi.

- _Mierda, ¿ahora qué le pasa?_ – Pensó el pelinegro al notar que el chico lloraba, sintió tristeza, pues sabía que él era el causante de esa reacción, sin pensarlo dejó su pala a un lado y caminó hacia él, posó una mano en su cabeza y tiernamente decidió hablarle.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Se acercó a su oído.

Eren levantó la vista completamente sorprendido, se topó con la profunda mirada del otro y sintió que el piso se le movía, intentó articular algunas palabras pero le fue imposible, sólo se perdió en la profundidad de esa mirada.

- … Parece que estás bien… Entonces sigue trabajando – Se alejó después de observarlo algunos segundos, no podía soportar más tiempo esa hermosa mirada.

- L-Levi… ¿Por qué eres así? – Preguntó como en un susurro al ver que el abogado se iba.

- ¿Así cómo? – Se detuvo sin voltear a verlo.

- Ayer me tratas muy bien, platicamos y hasta me besas… Y hoy… Hoy me ignoras y me tratas como si no existiera… No te entiendo, no sé qué pensar… - Bajó la mirada.

- Eren… Te besé porque me dejé llevar pero no es necesario que te hagas ilusiones, recuerda que hoy es nuestro último día aquí, hoy terminan su castigo y no nos volveremos a ver… Dices que quieres mucho a tu novia, entonces quédate con ella, después de todo, yo también tengo pareja… - Giró un poco para verlo de reojo.

- Pero, ayer dijiste que si quería algo contigo primero arreglara lo de Annie… ¿Eso no significa que te gustaría tener algo conmigo? O… ¿Sólo lo dijiste para jugar? – Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- No estaba jugando… Pero regresemos a la realidad, cuando estemos fuera de aquí nada será como ayer, no podemos simplemente creer que esto es un cuento y que mágicamente se resolverá todo – Sentenció.

- Sé que esto no es un cuento, pero podemos hacer algo al respecto, podemos arreglar la situación… - Levantó brevemente la mirada.

- No, Eren… No pasará más… Me disculpo si te hice pensar otra cosa, pero no puedo darte más… – Tomó de nuevo la pala y siguió trabajando.

- P-Pero… - Se le acumularon las palabras en la boca, notó que sus compañeros regresaban y se limpió el llanto, regresó a su actividad y se sumió en un silencio aún más profundo.

En cuanto se acercaron al lugar en donde estaban Levi y Eren, Reiner clavó la mirada en su amigo, se notaba visiblemente más triste, ahí confirmó lo que había pensado desde antes: Algo serio estaba pasando entre esos dos.

Sin decir una palabra, terminaron de regar los árboles y recogieron sus herramientas. Levi les indicó que era tiempo de regresar a la cabaña, Jean y Connie caminaron con entusiasmo, Reiner no quiso despegarse de Eren, y Levi caminó todo el tiempo lejos de ellos.

Al regresar a su destino y después de colocar todas las herramientas que utilizaron, Levi les indicó a los chicos que era tiempo de empacar, les dio una hora para estar listos para emprender el viaje de regreso.

- Levi… - Eren se acercó a él después de que sus compañeros regresaron a sus dormitorios - ¿Entonces todo termina aquí? – Lo miró con tristeza.

- ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije hace rato? – Empacaba sus pertenencias y procuraba no mirar al chico.

- Pero… - De nuevo se le cerró la garganta.

- Basta, Eren… Lo que pasó ayer fue lindo, pero todo se quedará ahí – Se levantó y le dio la espalda.

- No puedo creerte… Has dicho que en ocasiones está bien estar con otras personas, me dijiste que me ayudarías si me decidía y hasta me has besado… ¿Y ahora te portas así? No, definitivamente no puedo creerte… Sé que algo más está pasando – Le siguió hasta afuera de la cabaña.

- No voy a discutir esto, pronto nos iremos – Encendió un cigarrillo – Dile a tus compañeros que se apresuren – Se volteo e ignoró al chico.

Confundido, molesto y dolido, Eren regresó con sus compañeros, empacó todas sus cosas y se prometió no volver a pensar en lo que Levi le había dicho.

Cuando estuvieron listos, y después de asegurarse de dejar todo en orden, partieron por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado dos días atrás. Levi los apresuraba para que mantuvieran el mismo ritmo y no se les hiciera tarde, caminó delante de ellos, era la única forma en que podía estar seguro que Eren no lo buscaría.

Tal como lo habían hecho la vez anterior, caminaron por 30 minutos, esperaron el camión, que afortunadamente no tardó mucho, subieron y se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, Levi de nuevo les pagó el camión y se sentó un poco lejos, los chicos comenzaron a platicar varias cosas y Eren sólo se limitaba a responderles secamente en algunas ocasiones.

Durante toda la hora que tardaron en regresar a la ciudad, Levi no dejó de pensar en las palabras de Eren, no podía negar que todo lo que dijo el chico era verdad y que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no quería ceder ante su deseo y dejarse llevar por la pasión. El mocoso le gustaba, y mucho, pero no quería terminar con Hanji, y mucho menos meterse con dos personas, por una relación que posiblemente duraría un mes. Tampoco podía negar que las diferentes ocupaciones de Hanji y las propias, en los últimos meses habían hecho mella en la relación, y que verse sólo para dormir no era bueno para ninguno de los dos, pero no quería ser tan arrebatado e irse con Eren así sin más.

No, simplemente no podía darle a Eren la esperanza de que todo saldría bien y que vivirían un tórrido romance, primero tenía que arreglar su situación, y ya después, si es que lo que el chico sentía era auténtico, podría pensar en iniciar otra relación, pero por el momento era imposible.

- .- . -

Cerca de las 5 pm, Levi les indicó el lugar en que debían bajarse del camión, ellos reconocieron inmediatamente el rumbo y no pusieron objeción alguna, siguieron al abogado por las solitarias calles de la ciudad en domingo por la tarde. Llegaron a las instalaciones de su preparatoria, desde la distancia notaron que había una persona de pie en la entrada, cuando estuvieron más cerca reconocieron al director Smith, quien ya los estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les fue? – Agitó alegremente su mano cuando los recién llegados estaban cerca.

- Aquí están tus mocosos, ¿contento? – Observó con molestia al rubio mientras caminaba hacia él.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarlos, Levi, siempre me sacas de apuros – Lo abrazó alegremente por encima de los hombros – Y bien, ¿cómo están? – Miró a los chicos.

- Cansados… - Susurró Jean.

- Muy bien, director, tuvimos mucho que hacer pero nada imposible de lograr – Reiner respondió con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que estén de regreso, y pues bien, con esto han cumplido el castigo que les fue impuesto. Espero que esta experiencia les haya servido para que dejen de actuar de manera imprudente y para que nunca vuelvan a hacer algo en contra de los demás, ¿entendido? – Preguntó seriamente.

- Sí, señor… - Respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

- Mañana informaré a Shardis sobre el cumplimiento de su castigo, por hoy pueden irse a descansar, nos veremos mañana en clases – Le sonrió.

Los chicos hicieron agradecieron al director y al abogado, tomaron sus mochilas que habían dejado en el suelo y comenzaron a caminar, Eren miró por última vez a Levi y se acercó a él.

- Gracias por todo… Adiós… – Con la mirada baja y llena de tristeza se despidió.

- De nada… Cuídate... – Lo observó mientras daba la vuelta y regresaba con sus compañeros.

Ambos sintieron un dolor en el pecho al alejarse, ninguno quería que todo terminara ahí, pero sabían que no se podía hacer más.

- Necesito que me platiques tus impresiones de lo que pasó en estos días, es necesario evaluar si el castigo en verdad les sirvió a los chicos – Smith caminó hacia Levi y lo tocó del hombro.

- Si quieres platicamos ahora, aún es temprano – Suspiró y observó al rubio.

- Pero ¿no estás cansado? Podemos platicar mañana, creo que deberías ir a tu casa… - Lo miró intrigado.

- Está bien si vamos hoy… No quiero llegar a casa, aún no… - Fijó la mirada en algún punto indefinido.

- Levi, ¿está pasando algo? Normalmente hubieras dejado a los chicos aquí conmigo y te hubieras ido a casa, Hanji debe estar esperándote… - Al ver que el otro no respondía, continúo - Creo que debo decirte esto… Platiqué con ella ayer, parece que han tenido algunos problemas últimamente… ¿Te gustaría hablar de ello? – Lo obligo a mirarlo.

- Sé que ella debe estar esperándome… Pero, vamos a tu casa, me serviría hablar contigo… - Bajó de nuevo la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

Irvin caminó junto a él, durante el trayecto hablaron poco, no quería presionarlo para hablar y prefirió esperar a llegar a su destino para preguntarle todo lo necesario. Sabía que algo serio pasaba pues habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio a Levi de esa manera.

.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Sé que en este capítulo Levi se portó muy grosero con el pobre de Eren, pero no se preocupen, en el próximo lo compensará :D_

_Gracias adelantadas por sus reviews y comentarios._

_¡Saludos a todos!_


	7. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, si el tema no te gusta, no la leas.

.

* * *

Cerca del atardecer, Eren arribó a su casa y fue recibido de inmediato por Mikasa, lo abrazó y lo revisó de pies a cabeza, según ella, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sus padres lo saludaron con mucho entusiasmo y lo ayudaron a dejar en su habitación la mochila que traía, pues de acuerdo a sus impresiones, su hijo se veía demasiado cansado.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó la hermana en cuanto estuvieron solos.

- Bien, nos dijo el Sr. Smith que la deuda quedaba saldada y que se lo informaría a Shardis – Respondió quitándose los zapatos para descansar.

- ¿Y qué hicieron? – Se sentó a un lado de él.

- Pues lo que habíamos acordado, fuimos a una reserva en un bosque, plantamos algunos árboles y regresamos, no fue nada extraordinario… -Aseguró cansado.

- ¿Annie no se comunicó contigo? El viernes en la escuela no me dijo nada sobre ti… - Dijo sorpresivamente.

- ¿Annie? – Pensó unos segundos la respuesta – No, no se comunicó, pero de cualquier forma ella sabía que dónde iba a estar, seguramente nos veremos mañana… - Le restó importancia al comentario.

- ¿Y cómo se portaron los demás y el director? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Bien… ¿Cómo se tendrían que haber portado? Y el director no fue con nosotros, fue Le… El abogado… - Respondió con tristeza.

- Eren… ¿Qué tienes? – Se aceró con preocupación.

- N-Nada… Sólo estoy cansado… ¿Me podrías dejar solo? Quiero cambiarme de ropa – Expresó casi como una súplica.

- Está bien, te llamaré cuando esté lista la cena – Se levantó de la cama y salió del lugar.

- Levi… Annie… ¿Qué voy a hacer? - Suspiró mientras se desvestía para ducharse.

Todo lo que restó del día se mantuvo callado y pensativo, todos atribuían su actitud al cansancio, aunque Mikasa sospechaba que había algo más, sin embargo, no quiso preguntarlo, se notaba que su hermano no estaba de ánimos para platicar.

Al terminar de cenar, Eren se excusó con algunas tareas pendientes y se encerró inmediatamente en su habitación, pensó en la situación sentimental en la que se había metido hasta que se quedó dormido.

- . - .-

En el camino a la casa de Irvin, Levi se mantuvo más distante de lo normal, usualmente cuando caminaban juntos, el pelinegro solía comentar sobre lo conveniente que sería que el rubio se comprara un auto, y así lo podría llevar a todos lados.

Una vez en el departamento, Irvin abrió la puerta e invitó gentilmente al otro a pasar, Levi conocía el lugar como su propia casa pues se amigo tenía años viviendo en el mismo sitio, se tiró en uno de los sillones y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo, se veía realmente cansado.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Preguntó el rubio.

- Lo que sea, si tienes cerveza, mejor… - Respondió con los ojos cerrados.

Irvin fue de inmediato a la cocina, no recordaba qué había, pero de seguro cualquier cosa le vendría bien a su amigo.

- Toma – Le extendió una lata de color rojo.

- Sabes que estas casi no me gustan – Se quejó al recibir el objeto.

- Ya sé, pero no tengo de otra – Abrió su propia lata.

- Pues no queda de otra… - Imitó la acción del otro.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, ambos bebían y contemplaban sus latas, parecía que ninguno se decidiría a hablar.

- Y bueno, ¿cómo se portaron los chicos? – Preguntó Irvin al terminar su cerveza.

- ¿Cómo esperabas que se portaran? Cómo niños… Se quejan de todo, hacen poco y son ruidosos… Por eso odio a los adolescentes… - Terminó su cerveza y arrojó la lata a la mesa de centro.

- Gracias por acompañarlos, sé que no te gusta tratar con jóvenes, pero no podía deshacer el compromiso con la junta escolar – Se estiró y subió los pies a la mesa.

- Irvin… ¿Qué te dijo Hanji? – Cuestionó con seriedad.

- Bueno, pues me llamó para saber si tenía un poco de tiempo, la escuche un tanto preocupada, por eso accedí de inmediato. Fui a tu casa, me invitó un café y comenzó a decirme sobre algunos problemas que se han presentado, y sobre todo, me dijo sobre el poco tiempo que comparten, no sé cuánto te ha afectado eso, pero parece que a ella si le hace bastante… - Afirmó con preocupación.

- Pues parece que estás bien enterado… Sí, tal como te dijo, hemos tenido varios problemas, algunos por el tiempo, algunos por el trabajo, algunos por nosotros mismos… Hemos pensado en terminar la relación, pero siempre acordamos hacer lo mejor de nosotros, esforzarnos y todo eso… Pero se vuelve a ir a la mierda, todo… - Calló y encendió un cigarrillo.

- Ella me dijo que aún te quiere mucho, que por eso no ha querido separarse pero que a veces te ha notado raro… Como si ya no quisieras continuar con ella… - Comentó tímidamente.

- Y tiene razón… - Dio otra bocanada al tabaco – Ella no es tonta, sabe perfectamente lo que pasa, pero sigue aferrándose a las promesas que nos hemos hecho, no ha querido entender que lo nuestro se ha deteriorado tanto por los años, que ya es imposible sostenerlo… Sólo estoy esperando a que suceda un milagro y todo se arregle, o en el peor de los casos, terminarlo de una vez por todas… - Se sumió en el silencio.

- Entonces, ¿no crees que sería mejor terminarlo de una vez? Ella está consciente de la situación, y si tú tampoco estás a gusto, no tiene sentido que sigan en eso, después de todo, una relación de pareja es de dos, no de uno y lo que queda del otro… – Encendió también un cigarrillo.

- Sabes mucho de esto para estar soltero… - Le dirigió una rápida mirada.

- He tenido muchas relaciones, lo sabes, pero con ninguna persona me he decidido a algo más formal, quizá simplemente no es lo mío… - Sonrió de lado.

- Quizá simplemente no te has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, quizá para ti es más cómodo no engancharte a una persona… Quizá debí hacer lo mismo… - Comenzó a mirar el techo como esperando una respuesta.

- Para todos funciona diferente, para mí está perfecta la soltería, para ti es necesario estar con alguien, ninguna de las opciones es buena o mala, sólo son eso, opciones – Se levantó para ir a la cocina.

- Tienes razón, a veces no elegimos la mejor opción, pero bueno, siempre es posible corregir… - Irvin le ofreció otra cerveza y se estiró para agarrarla.

- Te conozco… Te está inquietando esto de Hanji porque hay otra cosa, ¿cierto? ¿Te gusta alguien más? ¿Es por eso este repentino interés en arreglar o terminar? – Levantó una ceja.

- Tsk. Quizá lo haya… - Respondió y dio un trago a la cerveza.

- Pues entonces tienes que ponerte en claro, no creo que quieras andar con dos a la vez, cierto que eso levantaría tu ego de "macho", pero no eres de esos, ¿o sí? – Cuestionó con una leve sonrisa.

- Sabes que no lo soy, por eso quiero arreglar esto de una maldita vez… Además, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la otra persona siga interesada en mí… - Dio un trago grandes a su bebida.

- No lo hagas por la otra persona, hazlo por ti, si para ti ya no es buena la relación con Hanji, entonces termínala, pero no esperes a que alguien ajeno te diga qué hacer… - Se acercó y posó una mano en su hombro.

- No sé por qué te estudiaste educación, mejor hubieras sido psicólogo… - Rió levemente.

- Prefiero hacerlo así, si fueras mi paciente no podría invitarte una las cervezas – Le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Hablaron durante varias horas, conversaron sobre Hanji, sobre Levi, sobre la aferrada soltería de Irvin, sobre lo desesperantes que fueron los chicos, sobre temas que habían dejado inconclusos en otras ocasiones. En algún punto de la noche, Irvin convenció al pelinegro de que era hora de ir a casa, tuvo que llamarle y pagarle el taxi para que se fuera. Durante todo el trayecto, Levi no dejó de pensar en los hermosos ojos de Eren, aunque sabía que a quién iba a ver en ese momento era a otra persona.

- Ya regresé – Informó Levi en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Al no escuchar respuesta, asumió que la castaña estaría dormida, fue a la habitación pero no había nadie, comenzó a recorrer el departamento, y nada. Con suma extrañeza observó la hora, eran la una de mañana, ¿dónde demonios se había metido esa mujer? Justo en el momento en que iba a llamarla, un pensamiento le hizo detenerse: "_Si Hanji no estaba, entonces podría dejar la obligada plática para después…_".

Guardó su teléfono y regresó al dormitorio, confiaba en que ella sabía cuidarse, quizá regresaría más tarde, quizá la vería hasta el día siguiente. Se metió a la ducha, acomodó algunas de las cosas que necesitaría para el día siguiente en el trabajo, se secó el cabello lo mejor posible y se metió a la cama, necesitaba descansar aunque fuera un poco, después de todo, la vida continuaba, tal y como le había dicho a Eren.

- . - . -

Después de haber dormido unas pocas horas, Eren fue despertado por Mikasa para ir a la escuela, tomaron su desayuno en un ambiente menos tenso que la cena del día anterior, se despidieron de sus padres y se dispusieron a retomar la rutina que sus estudios le implicaba. Eren se mantuvo pensativo, sabía qué tenía que decirle a Annie, y sobre todo, había logrado resolver lo que sentía por Levi, al menos para eso le había servido la desvelada.

Apenas habían caminado dos cuadras, cuando una voz conocida les hizo voltear hacia atrás.

- ¡Chicos! Esperen, iré con ustedes – Gritó el rubio apretando el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos.

- ¡Armin! ¡Corre! – Lo incitó Eren al reconocerlo.

- Dos veces en menos de una semana, esto es un milagro, Armin – Afirmó Mikasa cuando el rubio llegó hasta ellos.

- ¿Dos veces? – Cuestionó el castaño comenzando a caminar de nuevo, fue seguido por los otros.

- Sí, nos vimos el sábado cuando íbamos a nuestras clases… Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con eso de la reforestación? – Preguntó inquieto el recién llegado.

- ¿Le dijiste de eso? – Reclamó Eren a su hermana – Bien… Fue un poco pesado, pero nos dijeron que había quedado todo resuelto, hoy veré si nos dicen otra cosa… - Respondió un poco apenado.

- Le dije lo que había pasado porque me preguntó por ti, además así se entera de la clase de idiota que tiene por amigo – Comentó Mikasa y recibió una mirada de molestia por parte de su hermano.

- Ya, no vayan a pelar ahora – Suplicó Armin – Me alegra que se haya resuelto el asunto, y espero que hayas aprendido la lección – Miró fijamente a su amigo.

- Sí, sí, lo entendí… No más bromas a hombres con pantunflas, sólo cuando traigan zapatos… - Aseguró en forma condescendiente.

- ¡Eren! – Gritaron los otros dos como en un reclamo.

- ¡Es broma! De verdad entendí la lección, no se preocupen – Estiró los brazos y abrazó a ambos en sus costados.

- Eso espero, no me gustaría verte en una situación similar o peor… - Susurró Mikasa.

- Todo está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte – Le sonrió – Mejor dinos, Armin, ¿por qué no estás camino a tu escuela? – Cambió rápidamente de tema.

- Ah, eso… Lo que pasa es que necesito un pequeño asesoramiento en unas cosas, y mi profesor me dijo que en su preparatoria hay un maestro muy bueno en eso, y voy a buscarlo para preguntarle si tiene tiempo de ayudarme… – Respondió tímidamente.

- ¿Asesoramiento? – Preguntaron intrigados - ¿Te está yendo mal en las clases? – Se alarmó Mikasa.

- No, nada de eso, pero el Sr. Dawk ha estado muy ocupado estos días, y me recomendó buscar al Mtro. Zakarius para que me explique algunos temas, eso es todo – Sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Zakarius, el matemático? – Cuestionó Eren sorprendido.

- Sí, tengo algunas dudas en cálculo integral, no son muchas, pero quiero despejarlas antes de avanzar más en el curso – Afirmó.

- ¿Llevas cálculo integral en la preparatoria? – Preguntaron.

- No, en realidad las clases de la preparatoria son básicas, pero el Sr. Dawk me está enseñando algunos temas de la universidad, quiero estudiar para Físico–Matemático – Aseguró.

- Armin, eres increíble, yo apenas paso matemáticas con 7… - Confesó Eren.

- Mucha suerte, Armin, estoy segura de que lo lograrás – Lo animó la chica.

- Gracias, chicos… - Se sonrojó levemente.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a su destino. Entraron tranquilamente, Armin se distrajo viendo a una persona, sus amigos tuvieron que regresar por él y lo sacudieron para atraer de nuevo su atención.

- L-Lo siento, chicos, es que me parece que he visto a esa chica – Dijo señalando hacia su lado izquierdo – Oh, ya recuerdo, la vi el sábado con… - Fue interrumpido.

- Ella es Annie, es mi novia, ¿no te le ha presentado? – Dijo Eren.

- ¿T-Tu novia? – Abrió los ojos notablemente sorprendido.

- Sí, tengo poco con ella, por eso no te había dicho – Le sonrió.

- Armin, ibas a decir que la viste con alguien, ¿no es así? ¿Con quién la viste? – Mikasa afiló la mirada.

- ¿Eh? B-Bueno, sí… La vi cuando salí de la clase de alemán… Iba con Bertholdt, un compañero de mi escuela… - Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- Debe de ser su amigo, no hay razón para que te pongas así – Le dio una palmada en el hombro al rubio.

- Amigo… - Pensó Mikasa en voz alta – Armin, ¿puedes decirnos qué estaba haciendo Annie con su amigo? – Preguntó.

- P-Pues ellos… Iban caminando… - Tragó saliva sin dejar de ver a Eren – Iban tomados de las manos… Y se besaban… - Susurró las últimas palabras.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Mikasa.

- ¡Claro que sí! Jamás mentiría con algo tan importante… – Se defendió el rubio.

Para Eren, la noticia cayó de sorpresa, recordó las palabras que le dijo Levi, se hizo un nudo en su garganta y caminó hacia la rubia. Mikasa, por otro lado, confirmó las sospechas que tenía, ella sabía que no podía confiar en esa mujer, se llenó de furia y quiso lanzarse a partirle la cara, pero Armin la detuvo para que dejara que Eren lo arreglara solo.

La pelinegro y el rubio se quedaron observando cómo Eren se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó hacia otro lado, sólo pudieron seguirlos con la mirada hasta que se fueron detrás de uno de los edificios. No hicieron un movimiento más, no hasta que el castaño regresara.

.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_He aquí otra entrega, se quedaron varias ideas listas, pero si las ponía en este hubiera sido demasiado, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo un poco más rápido (no prometo nada xD)._

_Ahora si viene la confrontación de Levi y Hanji, y eso, créanme, que va a ser bueno ;)_

_Sony, yoko-sama y fujoshi completa, muchas gracias por su apoyo y una disculpa por no agradecer antes sus reviews, espero que sigan disfrutando la historia._

_Comentarios, reviews u otra cosa, son bien recibidas._

_Muchas gracias a todos, ¡me hacen tan feliz! :D_

_Ahora sí, cambio y fuera._


	8. Confrontaciones

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi, si el tema no te gusta, no la leas.

.

* * *

Con la furia contenida de la mejor manera posible, Eren se llevó a Annie sin decirle una sola palabra, las rubia estaba tan sorprendida que no tuvo tiempo de articular palabra alguna, sólo se dejó llevar por su novio esperando una buena explicación para tremenda escena.

- ¡Hey! ¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué está pasando? – Preguntó la chica cuando por fin se detuvieron.

Eren permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos, estaba notablemente rojo de la cara y respiraba de forma exagerada, su silencio sólo hacía que la rubia comenzara a enojarse también.

- ¡Dime de un puta vez qué está pasando! – Gritó Annie para atraer la atención del castaño.

- ¿Dónde y con quién estuviste el sábado? – Preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Eh? Ahora vas a jugar al detective… Qué infantil… - Se removió el cabello de la cara en un gesto de desdén.

- Infantil o no, importa un carajo… Responde lo que te pregunté – Sentenció.

- Bueno, si tanto te interesa… Fui con un amigo al cine, ¿contento? – Respondió condescendiente.

- ¿Amigo? Me dijeron otra cosa… ¿Quién es él? – Cuestionó con un tono seco y molesto.

- ¿Quién te dijo qué? ¿Acaso tienes gente vigilándome? – Lo encaró un tanto molesta.

- No importa quién me lo dijo, ¡lo relevante es que te vieron besándote con tu "amigo" en plena calle! – Gritó enfadado.

Annie se mantuvo en silencio pero no bajó la mirada, ambos se observaban fijamente como esperando a que el otro cediera o flaqueara por un instante, pero nada, los dos permanecieron en su posición sintiendo que les ardía la cara del coraje.

- Y si así fuera, ¿qué vas a hacer? – Cuestionó finalmente la rubia.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – Interrogo irritado.

- ¿Para qué me preguntas si es cierto? Ya asumiste que lo es… Entonces no tiene importancia lo que yo diga – Afirmó.

- ¡Por eso te estoy preguntando! Porque quiero creer que es un error, que él no te vio bien, que era alguien parecida a ti… ¡Por eso quiero saber! – Dijo a punto de llorar.

Annie calló nuevamente, jamás pensó que su relación con el chico alto se diera a conocer de esa manera, y mucho menos pensó que sería encarada así. Ver la desesperación de Eren la consternaba, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía al tener dos relaciones, no era la primera vez que lo hacía así, sin embargo, esta ocasión era diferente, sólo por esta vez sintió que, muy a su pesar de sí misma, tenía que dar una explicación.

- Si tanto te interesa… Sí, es cierto… He estado con Berth desde hace dos años, ¿contento? – Comentó con fingido desinterés.

- ¿Y lo dices así como si nada? ¿Qué te pasa? – Se rascó la cabeza confundido.

- Para mí no es gran problema… Tú eres el tercer novio que tengo en estos dos años… Y créeme has sido el mejor de todos, por mí no habría problema en seguir contigo… - Confesó tranquilamente.

- ¿Seguir conmigo? ¿Y con él, claro está? – Cuestionó más confundido aún.

- Sí, los quiero a los dos… - Respondió.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? – Preguntó dolido.

- Todos somos egoístas, todos queremos nuestro propio beneficio… Tú me quieres exclusivamente para ti, yo los quiero a los dos para mí – Sentenció desviando levemente la mirada.

- ¿En serio crees que voy a seguir contigo después de esto? – Bajó la mirada sin esperar una respuesta.

- Podría ser, para mí esa cosa de la fidelidad es tan subjetiva… No le encuentro caso a amarrarte a una sola persona habiendo tantas en el mundo… No tiene sentido… - Intentó acercarse a Eren.

- No, Annie… Quizá para ti no tenga sentido, pero para mí sí lo tiene, para mi es importante saber que puedo confiar en la persona que está a mi lado… Quizá, quizá si hubieras sido sincera desde el principio, yo, yo lo hubiera considerado… Jamás te hubiera atado si tú me hubieras dicho que querías ese tipo de libertad… - Calló unos segundos – Yo no puedo con esto, no así… - La miró fijamente.

- ¿Entonces quieres que terminemos? – Preguntó tomándolo de la mano.

- Sí, Annie… Quiero que terminemos… No quiero una relación basada en mentiras… - Le apretó ligeramente la mano.

- Está bien… Pero te quiero, eso no es una mentira… - Le tomó de la cara y lo besó ligeramente – Si todo va a quedar aquí, no hay que hacernos la vida imposible… Nos quedan unos meses de preparatoria, no hagamos de nuestra existencia un infierno… - Le pidió como en un susurro.

- Tampoco yo quiero eso… Sólo actuemos como antes de conocernos… Creo que así estaremos bien… - La miró de nuevo y caminaron de regreso a donde se habían encontrado.

Al salir de detrás del edificio, se despidieron con una pequeña mirada, Eren caminó hacia donde lo esperaban Armin y Mikasa, Annie tomó el camino hacia su salón, ya había iniciado su primera clase pero eso no importaba.

Eren explicó ligeramente lo que había pasado, estaba muy dolido como para hablar de todo, sólo le pidió a Mikasa que se abstuviera de hacer algo en contra de ella y agradeció a Armin por decírselo, pues aunque era devastador, prefería encararse a la verdad que seguir con una mentira.

Armin se despidió con tristeza, acordó con Eren que más tarde iría a su casa a platicar y le suplicó a Mikasa que se mantuviera tranquila, no por Annie sino por su hermano. Los hermanos caminaron en silencio a su salón de clases y Eren agradeció no estar en el mismo grupo de su ahora ex novia, se detuvieron frente a la puerta del aula y rogaron que la Srita. Nanaba les permitiera entrar, afortunadamente lo hizo.

- . - . -

Alrededor de las 7 am, Levi salió de su acostumbrado baño relajante, y vaya que le hacía falta en esa ocasión, después de limpiarse y contener algunas erecciones involuntarias al recordar unos grandes ojos verdes, decidió concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer en el trabajo. Estaba a punto de terminar su café cuando se abrió la puerta del departamento, él sabía perfectamente quién era y esperó en silencio que la otra persona hablara.

- Hola, Levi – Saludó Hanji con evidente cansancio.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? Te ves fatal… - Hizo una ligera mueca.

- Tuve que quedarme en casa de Petra, creo que ya te había comentado acerca de algunos proyectos que nos está pidiendo Gobierno del Estado para el rescate de zonas naturales, es demasiado trabajo, además, ahora resulta que me quedaré al frente de un grupo que ayudará en uno de los proyectos… ¿Te imaginas? Con el desastre que soy en la organización de cosas, y liderando gente… - La castaña seguía hablando mientras la concentración de Levi se iba – Pero al menos me pagarán bien, eso es bueno de aceptar tantas cosas… - Calló y se percató de la distracción del otro.

- A mí también se me está juntando el trabajo, el sábado me enviaron por correo otro caso que tengo que atender, pero al menos es más interesante que esos mocosos… - Comentó con la vista fija en algún punto invisible para su compañera.

- ¿Cómo te fue con eso? – Preguntó muy interesada.

- Ya está terminado. Ayer pasé a casa de Irvin a platicarle los detalles. Cuando llegué me sorprendió no verte – Dio otro sorbo a su café.

- Bueno… No creo que te hayas preocupado mucho por mí… Digo, ni siquiera me llamaste… - Susurró con tristeza.

- Me preocupé cuando no te vi, pero sé que puedes cuidarte sola, ya no me necesitas a tu lado… - Expresó bajando la mirada.

Algunos minutos de silencio siguieron al comentario de Levi, cierto era que Hanji ya no lo necesitaba, pero ella tenía la impresión de que no lo había dicho sólo porque antes solía protegerla mucho, había algo más detrás de sus palabras, y aunque habían pospuesto esa charla por algún tiempo, era hora de tenerla.

- Ciertamente no te necesito para cuidarme… Pero parece que ya tampoco me necesitas – Afirmó la castaña.

- Podríamos coincidir en que ninguno necesita del otro… ¿Sería más correcto? – La observó y levantó una ceja.

- Sí, así lo creo… Esto se está cayendo a pedazos – Tomó asiento cerca del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué se está cayendo, exactamente? – Preguntó para aclarar sus ideas.

- Todo. La comunicación, la convivencia, la pasión, el amor, la relación en sí – Respondió.

- Sí, todo se está yendo al carajo… Otra vez… - Suspiró con pesar.

- Otra vez, cierto… ¿Pero será la definitiva? – Le tocó con suavidad la mano con que sostenía la taza de café.

- Creo que sería mejor para los dos que fuera la definitiva… Sabes que no me gusta estar jugando por mucho tiempo… Desde la última vez que pasó esto sabíamos que era la definitiva, pero quisimos ignorarlo y arreglar todo… ¿Pero qué arreglamos? Nada… - Soltó la taza y tomó la mano de la chica.

- Nada se ha arreglado, al contrario, cada vez es peor… Nos vemos menos tiempo, no platicamos porque siempre estamos cansados, los fines de semana nos la pasamos trabajando y no salimos juntos ni a la tienda… - Habló bajo jugando un poco con la mano de Levi.

- Haces que recuerde cuando comenzamos a salir… - Esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso? Siempre te arrastraba a todos los lugares, y jamás has aceptado que te gustaba ir a las hamburguesas que vendían frente al supermercado – Rió ligeramente – ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos con Irvin al karaoke? – Preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, ustedes se la pasaban "cantando" mientras yo rogaba por salir del lugar… - Respondió con desdén.

- No finjas, sé que disfrutabas cantar las de "The Beatles" – Le sonrió con ternura.

- Pero sólo esas, las demás que escogían eran un asco… - Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se observaron por algunos segundos, como si quisieran guardar para la posteridad esas sonrisas que se regalaban, ninguno hablaba, pues sabían cuáles eran las palabras que debían salir enseguida, ambos recordaban con cariño aquellos momentos, pero era innegable que aquello ya no regresaría, no después de tres años de relación.

- Levi, dime sinceramente… ¿Fallé en algo? – Preguntó para sorpresa del pelinegro.

- No – Respondió secamente – Si alguien falló, fuimos los dos, recuerda que las relaciones de pareja son de dos personas. Si nos equivocamos o no, no tiene caso hablarlo ahora, eso ya está en el pasado, mejor enfoquémonos en lo que vamos a hacer ahora… - Le acarició tiernamente una mejilla.

- Sabes cuál es la respuesta… Debemos terminar… - Expresó con dolor.

- Terminar después de todos los intentos para no hacerlo… Si así tiene que ser, pues que sea – Dijo con firmeza.

- Me duele, y mucho… Pero es mejor así. Hasta aquí, Levi – Lo miró a los ojos.

- Sí, Hanji, hasta aquí – La observó fijamente.

Se sumieron en el silencio, la castaña se levantó de su asiento y se tambaleó un poco hasta el baño, se encerró y a Levi le pareció escuchar que lloraba. Él se dedicó a arreglar los papeles que necesitaba para el trabajo, caminó a su habitación y hasta ese momento pensó en cómo harían la separación, hacía alrededor de dos años atrás que Hanji se cambió a su apartamento, pero él no iba a decirle que se fuera, no podía ser así de descortés.

Mientras se sumía más en su línea de pensamiento, la castaña salió del baño y lo interceptó.

- No te preocupes por nada, hablé con Petra y ella me dará alojamiento en lo que logro encontrar un lugar, hoy haré la mudanza – Lo tomó del brazo.

- No me parece correcto que te vayas así… - Comentó muy ensimismado.

- ¿Y cómo me tendría que ir? ¿Con una fiesta? – Soltó una pequeña carcajada – Así tiene que ser, si seguimos alargando la separación jamás la haremos, y seguiremos juntos sólo por no querer separarnos pero haciendo que el cariño que nos queda se vaya también… Así es mejor – Apretó un poco el agarre – Sólo… Quiero saber una última cosa... ¿Estás interesado en alguien más? – Lo miró a los ojos.

La pregunta le cayó de sorpresa, pero no tenía caso mentirle, no en ese momento.

- La hay, pero no sé si esa persona siga interesada en mí – Confesó.

- Lo imaginé… Es claro que sí es la separación definitiva… Está bien, no te voy a discutir nada, esa es tu decisión… – Soltó su brazo y se acomodó los lentes.

- Avísame de cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea – La observó un momento.

- Está bien, por lo pronto, cuando regreses de trabajar, ya no estaré aquí… - Se acercó a él y lo besó.

El beso se extendió por algunos minutos, no había un ápice de pasión o dobles intenciones, era solamente una clara muestra del cariño que se guardaban y de que su relación terminaba en paz, como alguna vez habían coincidido que fuera.

Antes de salir del lugar, Levi secó unas pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaron de los ojos de Hanji, la tomó de las manos y depositó un tierno beso en ellas. Le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y emprendió su camino. Así se despidieron. Ambos con un pequeño dolor en el pecho pero con la firmeza de haber hecho lo correcto.

En cuanto él salió del departamento, Hanji comenzó a empacar. Lo amaba, y mucho, pero prefería poner distancia de por medio antes de que terminaran odiándose por la costumbre de estar juntos.

- . - . -

Se fue a la oficina sintiendo un peso menos encima, pero también con una gran tristeza a cuestas. No creyó que el término de su relación llegara tan súbitamente, nunca lo pensó así. Recordó a Eren y lo que le dijo acerca de que se fuera con su novia, ahora él no tenía pareja pero esperaba que el chico estuviera en mejores circunstancias.

Mientras revisaba su recién asignado caso, recibió una llamada de Irvin, le pidió que fuera a la escuela alrededor de la de la tarde, según dijo, quería darle algo en agradecimiento por apoyarlo con los chicos. Así lo hizo el abogado, aunque a regañadientes aceptó pararse de nuevo en ese lugar, no tenía intenciones de aceptar el obsequio, pero por lo menos tendría la cortesía de declinarlo en persona.

La plática con Irvin fue corta, se limitó a decirle que no quería nada y el rubio se mantuvo firme en que lo recibiera. Al final lo hizo, el argumento de _"Es un libro especializado en comida vegetariana y su preparación con ingredientes de fácil acceso"_ fue contundente, fue algo que ni él ni su estómago, pudieron resistir.

Platicó un poco con el rubio acerca de lo sucedido con Hanji, de sus sentimientos en ese momento y de lo incierto de su estabilidad sentimental. Terminó la plática invitando a Smith a su casa para conversar mejor, quedaron de verse al día siguiente, pues ambos tenían algo de trabajo atrasado. Se despidieron amablemente y Levi tomó el camino a la salida. Cerca de su objetivo, fue detenido por otro rubio.

- Sr., disculpe… ¿Puedo decirle algo? – Preguntó Reiner acercándose antes de que el pelinegro se fuera.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Cuestionó intrigado.

- Quiero pedirle que hable con Eren… - Se detuvo ante la sorpresa de Levi – No sé con exactitud qué pasó entre ustedes durante el fin de semana, pero no importa que intente negármelo, sé que pasó algo… Eren está triste, aunque sólo haya pasado un día desde que regresamos, lo veo mal y sé que está relacionado con usted… Y también con Annie, pero sobre todo con usted – Dijo con firmeza.

- ¿Qué pasó con Annie? – Preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

- Terminaron esta mañana… No me quiso decir los detalles, pero estaba muy triste, seguramente fue algo serio – Respondió con preocupación.

Levi sintió un brinco en el corazón pero mantuvo la compostura frente al chico.

- Él me dijo que la quería mucho, pero sus motivos debió tener para terminar con ella – Comentó serenamente.

- Sr., sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si de verdad le importa Eren, hablé con él, aunque sea como su amigo, lo necesita… - Lo miró a los ojos sorprendiéndose por la dureza de la mirada.

- Y a ti, ¿por qué te importa tanto? – Cuestionó severamente.

- Porque Eren es mi amigo, y es una persona muy noble que merece ser feliz… - Calló por unos segundos – Con permiso, tengo algo que hacer – Le extendió un papel y se fue del lugar.

Levi observó con detenimiento lo escrito en el pequeño papel, lo guardo en la bolsa del saco y se dirigió a su hogar. Cuando regresó encontró sobre la mesa de la sala una pequeña carta, la abrió y se topó con la despedida de Hanji y el teléfono de Petra, para que llamara en caso de alguna emergencia. Tomó su celular, sacó el papel de su saco y comenzó a escribir.

- . - . -

Eren se encontraba muy triste por todo lo sucedido, primero Levi y luego Annie, se sentía el ser más indeseado del planeta, aunque lo reconfortaba un poco haber detenido a Mikasa en sus planes para asesinar a su ex novia, y reconocía que la plática con Armin también había sido tranquilizante.

Estaba recostado en su cama pensando en todas las tareas que no quería hacer. De pronto su celular sonó y, al leer el mensaje recibido, se le iluminó la cara.

_"Hey, mocoso, parece que hoy es el día de terminar noviazgos… ¿Quieres platicar? - Levi" _

.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Les dije que posiblemente lo traería antes, afortunadamente pude hacerlo -gritos de felicidad xD-._

_Por cierto, la separación de Levi y Hanji la escribí con las canciones más tristes de Enrique Bunbury, por eso los puse tan melancólicos xD _

_Pues bien, ya estamos llegando a la parte que todos queremos: Eren y Levi juntitos._

_El siguiente capítulo quizá lo publique con la distancia normal, osea dentro de más o menos dos semanas. Tengo que concentrarme en el final de "Días Difíciles" u.u_

_Pues ya saben, comentarios, preguntas, reviews, lo que sea, serán bien recibidos._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
